Universe & U
by PeaceLoveGlamazon
Summary: Set after season 8 finale & told in Callie's POV One second Callie's mad because Arizona's not home. The next she's leading the search hunt for the plain crash victims, and for her wife. She's praying for the bed and expecting the worse. She doesn't know how to live without Arizona, and she prays she doesn't have to get ready to find out.


_I actually bought body paint_

Laying in bed trying to process my thoughts, I looked over to her empty side of the bed, the side that I thought this morning would have a wore out Arizona who would be begging for us not to go to work. Instead it is empty and the blankets unmoved, and I was the only one left in bed. Not Arizona and I curled together naked in a bless of sleepless passion. Just me, in this sexy outfit I bought for her, **for her** and she's nowhere to be found.

_I shaved everywhere for her_

Grabbing my phone, no missed calls, no texts, no voicemails. Nothing. _"This bitch_" I whispered , groaning to myself as I went through my phone to find her name, calling her phone. Nothing. Straight to voicemail. What the hell is going on?

_"This is Dr. Robbins, leave your message after the beep"_

_"Mhm. Yes. It's Calliope. You know..YOUR WIFE? Where the hell are you?_" looking behind me to check the clock, I shook my head at the time before I kept talking. _"It's 9:35 in the morning, you was suppose to be back __**last night**__ yet you aren't here? The hell is going on? I hate when you just don't call and go straight to the hospital. I planned shit, shit that was worthwild coming home for. When I see you I am so cursing you out. You make me mad but I love you. Call me."_

Throwing the phone on the bed as I shook my head, I got up from the bed and went towards my dresser, grabbing a simple plain red t-shirt and a pair of jeans out and sitting them on top. I had to be at work in a hour, and if Arizona wants to play these little games with not coming home for whatever reason I can play them too. I'm pissed, and has she not learned not to piss Latina women off yet? _"Esto es una mierda"_ mumbled from my lips as I walked into the bathroom.

_"Love me, hate me, can't you see what I see..."_ echoed in the bedroom as I turned on the water and waited for it to get warm before jumping in the shower. Since it wasn't "Universe and U" which was our song, I wasn't even bothering breaking my neck to rush and pick it up. Stepping into the shower and enjoying the silence for a few minutes before the phone rang again. It wasn't my pager going off, and yet again it wasn't Arizona; so it can just stay ringing. I need to brush my teeth and finish getting ready for work anyway.

After bushing my teeth and running a brush through my wet hair, I walked back into the bedroom and grabbed the clothes I had gotten out to get ready for work. The phone beep meant I had a voicemail, something I truly wasn't looking to check right now. My mother..lately she's being quite annyoing with her anti support in my marriage. I thought maybe after a year of Arizona and I being married she would let it go and realize I plan on staying with this woman for a long time, but obviously not.

Jumping on the bed, I grab my voice and dialed my number for the voicemail. Hearing silence at first before a man talking, my eyebrow raised a bit as I quickly realized it wasn't my mother. Dialing the number back, I waited until he picked up to speak.

_"Torres"_

_"Is Arizona at the hospital, Owen? She didn't come home last night"_

_"Callie..."_

_"She didn't even bother to call, I hate when she just rushes and goes. I had stuff plan..._

_"Callie..."_

_"..she just up and was like 'Oh, forget my loving wife"_

_"CALLIE!"_ Hearing him yell my name caused me to jump a bit. Owen tries not to let his anger come out often, he also tries not to yell. Pausing for a moment before I said yes, what he said caused my heart to drop as tears formed in my eyes quickly. Did I hear him right? I know I didn't. He..he didn't say that. Maybe it's my phone, Blackberries have trouble a lot of the time. There's no way he said something so obnixious as that.

_"Say it again. You're lying"_

_"Callie I know.."_

_"SAY IT AGAIN!" _My hand started shaking where I was holding the phone as I wanted him to say this was a joke, a sick and twisted joke and some tiny human was really hurt and my rockstar Peds wife went to help them and that's why she never came home. And the surgery was so long that she fell asleep and forgot to call. Please Owen, Please say that.

_"The plane..it never landed last night"_

_"What?"_

_"It never made it to the hospital, or back to Seattle. We don't know what happened, everyones cell phones are dead. They never made it...Cristina never made it..."_

I heard Owen's voice crack on the phone as I would say what he couldn't bring himself to say to me. To her wife. To the person who honestly can't even move right now because she is so numb

_"Arizona never made it"_

I had to get there, I had to move. I was numb. Arizona, my Arizona. My "I don't camp cause I don't like woods" Arizona could be lost in the woods anywhere and I need to go find her

_"Callie?"_

_"Search parties, who is doing them? Someone better be fucking doing them, Owen"_ I don't curse too often anymore because Arizona doesn't like when I do it, and also because of little Sofia. But this moment, that word fit perfectly.

_"Karev, Webber, Avery, a few others and myself are going"_

_"Me too"_

_"Torres, you don't nee..."_

_"No, I need to. I need to find her. Just like you need to find Cristina, I need to find her" _I pushed myself off the bed, still feeling numb, still wanting to believe this was all some horrible nightmare and when I woke up she would be home and curled up beside me sound asleep. But no, my wife is lost is west bumafuck and then I got this guy telling me I shouldn't help? Is he nuts?

_"Fine, Be at the hospital in twenty, we're taking a helicopter out. And Torres?"_

_"Yes?"_ His words haunt me as I heard the phone hang up after, his words could be my new harsh reality; I don't know if I could handle it.

_"Prepare for the worse, everyone could have died..everyone including Arizona"_


End file.
